The Only Time
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Draco and Andralynn original char get up close and personal with some interesting results.


Title: The Only Time

Rating: M

Summary: Draco and Andralynn (original char) get up close and personal with some interesting results.

Warnings: Not too explicit. But getting there.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. Except the books. The song is by Nine Inch Nails, and that's theirs too. I love you Trent. Kinda. Whatever. Andralynn is copyrighted to Becka. She's her charrie. Don't take her, or fear that the spork may find you. Enjoy.

Sketchy Cannabis -- 7/29/06 – For Becka, with love. ;o

* * *

_I'm drunk_

_And right now I'm so in love with you_

_And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do_

Andralynn Amati, the new girl, the transfer student: the seriously smashed girl eyeing Draco Malfoy, the boy who, even not alcohol induced, is more than enough to lure her in. She was of decent height, lovely red hair falling long down her back, blue eyes almost as intense as his, but not as washed out and grey appearing.

Draco had been drinking too; that was nothing new. What better way to celebrate the end of his school year than throw a huge party at his house? His mother had barred herself in the eastern wing of the house. The west was his. He was always joking about how he was really a cowboy, and people just didn't realize it yet.

Andralynn moved towards Draco, no longer eyeing him from afar any more. She was the good girl, the one who hardly messed around with this type of thing. She had a decent reputation… for a Slytherin.

"So… Draco." Her voice was only slightly slurred, her eyes slightly glassy.

Draco turned, facing her, taking her in with almost pity in his look. He should've warned her, but he'd been too busy trying to keep Pansy off his leg, and on the leg of any other male he could find to pawn her off on.

"Y'know… you're cute." She hiccupped, and started giggling a bit as he shook his head, pulling her down a hallway.

"You are so drunk, Amati." Was it a bad thing that he was inebriated enough not to be able to pronounce her first name? Maybe.

_Lay my hands on heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars_

_While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car_

Andralynn let him pull her along; she didn't care. She liked being noticed by Draco. He'd warmed up over the year. They'd even done things together, eventually. And he'd been decent about it. She only regretted it when Draco felt crowded and took it out on her. If you want to knife somebody, they have to be close to you. And she was as close as you could get to Draco Malfoy, which wasn't terribly close in the first place. But close enough to be hurt each time he lashed out.

She hadn't slept with him. She didn't think he wanted that. He was afraid to, he'd already admitted to that. She wasn't like Pansy, she'd insisted. She wouldn't cling to him all day, she wouldn't. But he, ever the optimist, wouldn't believe her. No sex, strictly, Draco had laid that out before he'd done anything to him.

What had gone wrong with their Slytherin Prince?

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new_

That was of course, until tonight. Draco had dragged her off to the quieter part, and had her up against the wall. She was blinking a lot, making small noises when Draco's hands slid somewhere particularly nice.

New? Well. There was a first time for everything, she decided as the clothes came off.

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you_

Draco hadn't drank in a long while… not since his father had gone to Azkaban. He gasped as Andralynn's hands wandered. Dear Merlin, how fucked was he? He knew she was drunk… and part of him couldn't care or less.

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you_

Andralynn didn't know what this was leading to. She knew that he was beautiful in the dim light, his hair falling in his face as he kissed her. The room spun slightly and leaned to the right, but that was okay. Draco was holding her up, and she was very okay with his arms being around her.

_This is the only time I really feel alive_

Draco kissed her a little harder. His hips moved without him realizing it, the thought running through his head as he groaned against her lips. Dear Merlin, he thought. What was he getting himself into?

_This is the only time I really feel alive_

She made a sharp little gasp like noise when he bit her – he was being a little rough, but that was fine with her. She was in a rough mood. If he was rough… maybe she wouldn't realize what was going on. Wouldn't realize he'd pulled her to the bedroom, pulled her to the bed, stripped her. No, maybe she wouldn't realize just quite yet.

_I swear_

_I just found everything I need_

Draco was kissing up her inner thigh, reveling in the creamy whiteness, his one arm supporting him, the other caressing her lower leg.

She was beautiful, he knew that. He saw it in the way men looked at her. The way her hair fell and framed her face, after showers, after playing, after sleeping. The way her blue eyes shone as she laughed, the way her brow creased, her eyes closed, and her back arched as he found that perfect spot behind her knee with his fingers. How she made little noises as he worked his way up her hip, biting gently and nibbling here and there, his hand tracing along.

_The sweat in your eyes the blood in your veins are listening to me_

_Well I want to drink it up and swim in it until I drown_

Andralynn watched him through half closed eyes, her blood singing in her ears as he stripped. He was crawling on her, laying on her, kissing and touching. She couldn't think straight. Draco had cut off her alcohol a while before, and things were a little clearer. But she was still dazed. Things seemed slower at times – or maybe it was just Draco? She didn't know. She wiped the sweat from his brow, pushing his hair back, wet from the sweat. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as his hand gently grazed a breast, a tease.

She moaned and whimpered. Bastard, she thought, over and over. Bastard, bastard, bastard.

_My moral standing is lying down_

Draco was beyond morals… beyond caring that she'd wanted this to be special. Maybe it could still be special? He was taking his time, he was playing. His hands shaking with anticipation, with pent up sexual urges. It'd been a while, since they'd had time.

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new_

When he Draco slid back down her, strands of hair tickling her as he went, she wasn't sure what he was doing. But when he paused, watching her with those grey eyes, so dark now, she knew what he was doing. She'd never asked him – she'd feel silly and self-conscious.

Within a minute though, she knew she'd never threaten to cut out his tongue again.

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you_

She'd never had an orgasm like that – was it the drinking? She didn't know. She was floating, body slick with sweat. Draco was on her again, his hips up against hers, grinding softly. He'd buried one hand in her hair, wrapping it around his fingers as he moaned against her neck. "Can't… not- sober."

Andralynn lifted her hips. "Draco…" Her voice was choked, her body straining up against his. One hand trailed down his back, his long, lean, toned back. She traced the outline of muscle, the sweat on him overwhelming her. She loved his smell, just him. It smelled of comfort and good feelings.

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up_

_Maybe I'm all messed up in you_

Draco whimpered against her, rocking his hips before he pulled back, stumbling off the bed, holding one of the posts to steady himself. He was shaking his head, his eyes confused and determined all at once. He was trying to get his clothes, he was trying to stand. He was heady with want, his blood pumping loudly, his heart racing. Not to mention the hard on that just wouldn't go away. "Can't..." He wiped his hand across his eyes, shaking his head. "I just can't, 'Lynn." He felt like hurling.

She was breathing heavily, watching him, curling up in a ball. Her head hurt when she sat up, bright spots floating in front of her eyes. She closed them. They didn't go away. She groaned, holding her head. Her body was so tense, everything on the highest strain setting possible. "Sleep… please?"

Draco eyed her for a moment, before stumbling back. He wouldn't be able to get his clothes back on if somebody offered to pay him anyhow.

Soon, they were under the covers, Draco laying on his back, Andralynn sprawled on him.

_This is the only time I really feel alive_

Draco couldn't help but think to himself: what the hell did I just miss out on? That was the best he'd felt in years. He held her to him tighter.

_This is the only time I really feel alive_

And Andralynn? Well, she had plans for him, later, when she was sober enough to convince him. And she would, of course. Waiting was for losers when she had this; a man who'd actually stop himself. She hadn't wanted him to… but part of her was happy he had. It made her feel more respected by him than she'd been in months. "Draco… I love you, y'know." She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Draco lay quiet for a while, feeling her pull herself away as more and more time passed. Finally, he pulled her back close to him, holding her, as he muttered, "For the record, if we remember this, I love you too."

_This is the only time I really feel alive_

**A/N**: Awwr, isn't it sweet? Hope it was decent. Yes, original chars are never popular. Pretend it's Hermione. Geesh.


End file.
